1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a semiconductor device and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device capable of preventing data of cells from being damaged by word line disturbance of a semiconductor memory device, and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
With the increase in the integration degree of a semiconductor memory device, a coupling effect between word lines has increased. Accordingly, when the number of operations for a word line to toggle between an activated state and a deactivated state increases, the data of cells connected to an adjacent word line may be damaged due to a coupling effect between word lines.
For example, in the case of DRAM, electromagnetic waves generated while a word line toggles introduces electrons to the capacitors of cells connected to an adjacent word line or discharges electrons from the capacitors, thereby damaging data.
Such a word line disturbance issue cannot be solved through the conventional technology. For example, in the case of DRAM, data within the cells may be damaged by word line disturbance even before a refresh period. Therefore, the word line disturbance issue cannot be solved through a refresh operation.